God Wears Armani, But The Devil Wears Prada
by silk'n'steel
Summary: Hmmm...not sure this went the direction I wanted it to, but oh well! Only loosely based on the book The Devil Wears Prada, but I hope y'all like it. Anyways, it will get better as time goes on, but I need you to help me think up challenges for Andrea. Plz


Disclaimer: Do not own the book _The Devil Wears Prada_. This story is only loosely based on that, but…who knows where this'll go? Please read and review! Armani vs. Prada 

Central Park in New York is a beautiful place. Over 850 acres of beautiful flora, fauna, trails to walk or bike, and a lake for boat races.

However, there are a few acres in the southwest corner of the park that no one ever goes into, and this is where They chose to meet.

Who are They, you ask? They are the Beings that have been around since the world began. Good and Evil, Light and Darkness, Love and Hate.

If you haven't figured out whom They are by now, then stop reading now, because you're incredibly stupid.

If you guessed God and Satan, you would be right. However, not God and Satan as they are usually imagined. God was wearing a flowing cream Armani sheath dress, which set off her night-black hair and sparkling green eyes beautifully. Her feet were bare, and Her arms were crossed. Satan always kept Her waiting, and while She did not hate Her (She was incapable of hate), she was getting semi-impatient.

Finally, in a cloud of smoke smelling of brimstone, She appeared. Dressed in a tight, form-fitting red Prada suit, it was easy to see why She had created some of the most infamous temptresses of all time-Delilah, Potiphar's wife, Bathsheba (inadvertently), Monica Lewinsky, etc.- they took after their creator. Though, technically, God had created everything, She had taken them and twisted them for Her own purposes.

"Can we get on with this, My Lady?" She asked, flicking some ash off of her suit. "I've got some pressing business to attend to, and I don't have all day to stand in Central Park with My nemesis. After all, it'd ruin My image." She gave a small chuckle, and the tulips near her wilted.

God looked back at Her. "Certainly, Miranda, I won't keep You much longer. I've just come to ask of You (as I do often) to STOP your vicious assault on my creations."

Miranda fixed her piercing brown eyes upon God, who gazed right back. "Now, You know I can't do that, My Lady. What would I do with all of My free time?"

God held her gaze until Miranda had to look away. "Why, something OTHER than terrorizing My creations, naturally. Something productive, perhaps?"

Miranda glared at Her. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?!"

"You have wonderful gifts and talents, Miranda (I should know, I created You), so find a use for them. You'll never be out of work at a heating company." God chuckled, amused at Her own joke, and passionflowers, which don't even grow in this hemisphere, sprang up around her ankles.

Miranda swore. "You know, for being the Creator of everything that breathes, You sure act like a five-year-old sometimes."

"I'm God. I can do what I please."

"Oh, please. You've been using that same comeback for the last millennium. Find something new, will You?"

"And what about You? You skulk around like a toddler, thinking I won't see You. You think You would've learned by now."

"Oh, shut up! And what about You? You giggle and laugh and protect Your creations. You're older than Time! You think You would've learned by now that they will betray You eventually for their earthly things."

God sighed. "I know. But I know their hearts-full of indecision, bitterness, hatred, but inside all of them, there is Good, and the desire to obey Me. But" –Here she fixed her glittering green eyes on Miranda-"You have to come in and tempt them and say that I will abandon them, something I would NEVER do!" God exhaled mightily, and the East Wind picked up noticeably.

"Actually, Miranda, there is one woman in particular that You have been tormenting more than usual lately. Her name is Andrea, and You know her well, I'm sure. You've given her the boss from Hell"-Here God laughed again, once again amused at her own jokes-"And she thinks up the most menial and belittling tasks for her to do. Why her in particular, Miranda?"

Miranda shrugged. "No particular reason. She just happened to be the first suitable candidate for the position. It's a…test, if You will."

God arched one delicate black eyebrow. "I see. And what exactly are You testing on, Miranda? They can only take so much, You know."

"I know. It's a little game, for My own amusement, combined with the test. I'm going to test the human's breaking point. In the end…" She shrugged her Prada-covered shoulders. "Who knows?"

"I do" said God angrily, and the wind blew even harder. "She will end up rejecting me and I will weep for her as I do all My children who stray from the path I have outlined for them. In fact, it was My tears that flooded the Earth because My creations disobeyed me and turned to materialism and hedonism, Your creations, I believe, Miranda."

Miranda smiled humorlessly. "As You continuously remind me, My Lady, I have no power to Create. I can Destroy, and I can Manipulate. But the actual Creation rests with You."

God fixed Her eyes on the Lady of Darkness, and knew she was right. She didn't much like the fact, but She knew her Rival was right.

"I have a proposition for you, Miranda" She said, jerking Herself from her thoughts.

Miranda raised one manicured eyebrow but said nothing.

"We shall have a contest, if you will, to see who can better persuade the human Andrea to follow Her. Whomever wins can do with her as They please."

Miranda gave a particularly nasty smile. "So it is written, so it is done" She said, and vanished in a cloud that smelled even nastier than the one She'd arrived in.

God stood there for a moment, watching the spot where She'd been only moments before.

"That's My line" she said, smiling to Herself. Then She vanished in a burst of white light that smelled of sandalwood

**END CHAPTER**.

A/N: Soooooo, yeah…this is my debut fic. Hope you liked, I have plans to start a Newsies fic in the near future, but this was what popped into my head first. Um…please read and review!


End file.
